mdpfandomcom-20200213-history
What A MySpace App Is
A MySpace Application is any software the utilizes the MySpace Developer Platform (MDP) to access user data, perform actions, and to integrate this data and associated actions into MySpace pages. MDP supports the development of applications based on the OpenSocial model of acces to data and functionality on participating networks. You can read more about OpenSocial and MySpace on our About OpenSocial Page. Applications have a number of different components. You can use some or all of the components described here depending on your application's specific requirements. Application Profile The Application Profile is the page where members come to learn about and install your application. This page is automatically generated for each application created. Application Profiles can be customized just like regular member profiles. You can add your own styles and layouts, and you can include optional modules such as friends, forum, and comments. Application Canvas The Application Canvas is a new page on MySpace that is dedicated to applications. The Application Canvas includes a header, a footer, and the application itself. It is a full User Interface (UI) view, which gives your application the full width (800 or 960px) and height of a page for executing code, rendering interfaces, and displaying ads. Members can get to Application Canvas pages from links in User Profile Modules and User Homepage Modules. Apps Module The Apps Module appears only on a member's homepage, provides links to the Application Profiles of the apps they've installed. Installed apps are listed by name and default icon. When a member installs your app, your app's name and icon will be listed automatically on their Apps Module. Applications Manager The Applications Manager is accessible from a user's account settings page, and allows users to view installed apps, change application settings, and uninstall applications. Your application will automatically be displayed with the default icon and name in the Applications Manager of every user who has installed the application. Application settings are controlled with a standard "Lightbox" interface that appears both on initial installation and when a user clicks "Settings" in the Apps Manager. The settings for your application are determined by your application's functionality. For example, if your application does not render on the User Homepage, there will be no setting for activating or deactivating the Homepage Module. Profile Modules Profile Modules display information, content and functionality generated by your application directly on a member's profile. They can be installed in the left-hand column (300px) or the right-hand column (430px) of a member's profile. Profile Modules are "stacked" in the profile columns in reverse order of installation. Members can reorder their Profile Modules at any time, and viewers can expand or collapse Profile Modules on the pages they view. Homepage Modules Homepage Modules display information, content, and fuctionality generated by your application directly on the left-hand column (300px) of a members's homepage. Homepage Modules are a conventient way to present frequently changing, member-specific data. Viewers cannot see these modules. Homepage Modules are "stacked" in reverse order of installation, and can be reordered, expanded, and collapsed by the member. Category:Intro